callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Frozen Jese
Erm... Hi. Welcome to my talk page! Browse below for yummies or write a message. Table of Contents coming up to you! (You can hide it if you want. It will jump to the bush nearby.) Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of juarez Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Billy "the Candle" page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Administrator Hi! Given that this wiki has no active administrators and you're the most active user, I've made you an administrator here. Enjoy! We can also help create a brand new skin for the wiki, in preparation for the upcoming third game in the series. Ausir(talk) 01:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories Like with the character categories I created, I think it's best to add per-game categories for weapons too, especially since The Cartel will have an entirely different set of weapons than CoJ and BiB. Ausir(talk) 18:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy! Over here! Forgotten message! Ahoy! Hey Jese, I seem to have missed some news about The Cartel and can't find mention of it, could you help me out? One of the main reasons being I need confirmation that Ben McCall is that guy's name, and that Billy changed his name to McCall. Also, I seem to have messed up the McCall disambiguation by adding Billy Candle, if you could take a look at it, it doesn't appear (at least to me) like it did previously. The big white box wasn't there... Chrome Engine I am writing this message for both Frozen Jese and Overlord. I deleted the Chrome engine article, the reason being this a Wiki for Call of Juarez, Jese you requested more games be listed, and while that is fine to a point, it could easily have gone overboard describing subjects not relevant to CoJ, this wikia IS supposed to be for CoJ. The engine should instead be listed''' directly under ''''Gameplay' in Call of Juarez, and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood with specifics on which version of the engine it is. Foreborn 03:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) A Reply I've recovered, thanks for asking. As for the disambiguation box I never noticed it like that before... Anything you could do to maybe shorten the box (perhaps by removing text?) and if possible recoloring the box itself black, with a dark green edge so people can tell it's not just magically floating text :D. That was my thought anyways. Also, about Billy and Ben... Where's the news?! I've heard nothing recent on The Cartel and I appear to be the only one! I need my CoJ fix man! Where's the news? Nope Frozen, I don't think we need a weapons category. We have Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons, cal- you get the idea. The weapons article is alone by itself because of superior categories, shouldn't we put it out of its misery? But really, I don't see a need for any category like that except for Videos and Games. And by the way, I removed the old messaged, that's what happened. And what do you mean Ray looks old?! If you mean in CoJ, then yes. In his sixties at least and under a lot of stress or something... In Bound in Blood he was about forty, Thomas and Marisa were probably (saying he was forty) roughly seven or ten years younger. Ray's age 7-8 years? No, not quite. And you must keep in mind Thomas was a hastily thrown together corpse, if Techland were to release a revision of Call of Juarez I guarantee there would be more to his and Marisa's models after Bound in Blood. So roughly, 1866 Ray is about late thirties, very early forties, Thomas is maybe very late twenties or early, early, early thirties. William may be 14 or 15 in the first episodes and after the time passed probably 16 or 17. Call of Juarez is about 1882... Ray would only be in his middle, perhaps later fifties. Well, I guess he's just like Lorne Green and Partick Stewart, looking old beforehand... Foreborn 20:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ray's Age The disambiguation looks much better than before. Great job. FROZEN... *Gasps, wheezes*. Use... *cough*please use past tense on all articles!